


Bad Example

by bluexdays



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Biting, Blood Kink, Exhibitionism, F/F, One Shot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Humor, mentions of lipves and heechuu, slightly only, student council president haseul, vampire fuckboy jinsoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluexdays/pseuds/bluexdays
Summary: Hating on a very pretty girl was harder than she thought, but falling for one might have been a good idea.





	Bad Example

**Author's Note:**

> started writing this since this morning and had to put it out, also wanted to write vampire jinsoul for the longest so hey
> 
> if there are grammar errors i apologize in advance because this was rushed honey
> 
> i gotchu jinseul nation :)

“Can’t believe her.”

Jungeun glanced up from her food to see Haseul glaring off in some direction, she already knew what that meant.

But she pretended like she didn’t.

“What do you mean?”

Haseul exhaled heavily through her nose, feeling her anger rise. There was Jung Jinsol, former fuck girl of the school, with a small crowd of girls around her trying to talk to her and all Jinsol did was give her signature lazy smile. It irked Haseul to see someone so careless and selfish use of other people for her pleasure, whether it be sex or homework.

“It’s Jinsol…” She grumbled and angrily stabbed her food.

“Damn, what they did to you?” Jungeun said with a snort and tilting her towards her plate. Haseul now sent a glare to Jungeun who only put her hands up defensively.

“Nothing,” She hissed out. “I still can’t wrap my head around the fact that she lives like this at school.”

“Different strokes for different folks.”

“Shut up.”

Jungeun laughed before taking another bite of her food. “If it bothers you that much then don’t look.”

“How am I supposed to _not_ look if everywhere I go there’s a whole group of girls in the way!”

“Then don’t look.”

“Jungeun,” Haseul whined as the girl across from her laughed harder. “I thought you were on my side.”

“I am, I’m just trying to help you out.”

Haseul rolled her eyes but decided to stay silent as Jungeun went on her phone. The sound of students laughing and talking filled the silence at their table. Haseul turned back to where Jinsol was a few tables away to see some girl sitting next to her and practically on top of her but Jinsol looked nonchalant as always with an arm around her shoulders and talking mindlessly with the rest of the bad kids.

As if the world was against her Jinsol looked in her direction, light brown eyes glowing from the dark makeup she had, she smirked with just a hint of her canines showing and sent Haseul a wink. She blushed at being caught and quickly turned away with a scowl, knowing that Jinsol was still smirking.

How she hated Jung Jinsol.

//

A heavy sigh slipped out as the bell rang and now she is free from this prison. Having her math class at the end of the day was a blessing and a curse since it gives her time to finish any homework in her previous periods but she was also tired and on top of that Avery confusing subject. Who would ever put an ‘i’ to represent a number when they could just put the number instead? She still couldn’t understand why.

Just as Haseul was about to leave when the last few students left, her teacher had called her over.

“Haseul, can I speak to you for a minute.” Haseul nodded respectfully. She’s always had a good relationship with all her teachers as the student council president.

“I wanted to speak to you about your work.” Her teacher continued as Haseul bit the inside of her cheek. She knew where this was going.

“I apologize, Mrs. Lee, I can do extra credit work or make up anything.”

“That won’t do, Haseul,” Her teacher gave her a kind smile. “I believe you’ll need to get some tutoring.”

Her eyes widened at the statement, baffled at the idea of _her_, Jo Haseul, needing a tutor. She excelled in all of her subjects and sure she was struggling a little in math but it wasn’t enough for her to get a tutor.

“I don’t think that’s necessary, Mrs. Lee.” Haseul refrained from showing any signs of her frustrations as Mrs. Lee walked turned around to sit down. She watched carefully as her teacher still had that genuine small smile on her face.

“That won’t do. We have an upcoming exam that’s worth a hefty amount for this class and if you don’t score high enough, you’ll sure to end up with a low grade that’ll be impossible to move.”

Haseul gripped the strap of her bookbag, her eyes traveling down to her desk. She knew her teacher was pretty stubborn and attempting to change her mind will again get her the same answer. So, she sucked up her pride and forced a smile as her eyes met hers once more.

“Okay, how long will this be?”

“Until I see your grades improving.”

“Oh…” Haseul trailed off, that’ll be a tricky one but she can manage. “Okay… I have a friend who can tutor me.”

Of course, she thought about Jungeun who always seemed to be busy studying nonstop whenever she sees her. That’ll be easy and if it’s Jungeun, even better! When she leaves she’ll sure to text-

“I already picked a student for you,” Mrs. Lee said interrupting her thoughts.

“Your tutor will be Jinsol.”

The invisible glass that surrounded her seemed to shatter into a million pieces as Haseul froze entirely at hearing the name. Jinsol… _that_ Jinsol… it can’t be.

“You’re joking, right?” Haseul couldn’t stop the rather rude words that came out of her mouth and instantly apologized.

“It’s quite alright and I know what you’re thinking, Haseul,” Mrs. Lee laughed lightly and clasped her hands together. “Jinsol is extremely intelligent with the subject, she also has the best scores and grades in this class so I think in due time you’ll be just as good as her.”

Haseul grits her teeth silently at having to take out more time from her day just for Jinsol to tutor her, listen to her talk so obnoxiously slow and that smirk, that god awful _smirk_.

She screams internally at the thought of everything she’ll have to deal with, smiling to Mrs. Lee.

“Okay,” She said tightly. “When will this start?”

“Tomorrow, I’ll make sure to change seats and you two decided on the times to meet up outside of school time.”

_Great…_

Haseul nodded her head to bite back any comments and waved to Mrs. Lee who bid her goodbye. Once she stepped out of the classroom and was a distance away she groaned angrily and leaned back against the wall. The idea of lying to Mrs. Lee didn’t sit well with her and no matter how tempting it was, she wasn’t going to resort to that first. She could just have Jungeun help her secretly but even they were busy most of the time with Jungeun and her dance lessons and Haseul with the piano.

She groaned once again, letting her head bump into the wall behind her.

“Just my luck…”

//

It was the next day where Haseul spent her lunchtime in the student council room with the rest of the members for a meeting. Jungeun has special friend benefits courtesy of Haseul so she was let inside, also because Jungeun’s crush is a member too.

“Honestly, why don’t you just talk to Sooyoung already?”

The lunch break had just started not too long ago so Haseul has to watch Jungeun mentally and physically prepare herself to go inside. They’ve been standing out here for what felt like an hour and Haseul was starting to get antsy.

“I will… eventually.”

Haseul shook her head as Jungeun checked her teeth on the reflection of her phone again before nodding her head with a smile. She led both of them inside where Jiwoo, Heejin, and Sooyoung were already inside.

“The bad bitches have arrived.” Sooyoung joked with a smile that caused Jiwoo to hit her.

“Language…”

“Don’t act like your innocent too, Jiwoo.” There was Heejin’s deep voice piping in before the two of them got into a playful argument.

Haseul sat near Sooyoung with Jungeun on her other side as per usual.

_“Why do I always have to sit next to her when you could.”_

_“The distance still counts, I get to see her side profile as much as I want.”_

Sooyoung is a relatively chill person who became a member due to a bet but decided to stay longer when she found out it could be an excuse to skip classes sometimes. She’s easy going and sometimes flirtatious but always kept to her own as Haseul has learned over time.

She would consider Jungeun a creep but then again she does laugh at what Sooyoung says, which is everything, and exchange very few words but never a conversation. It was starting to frustrate Haseul at the small tension and she was right smack in the middle of it. The lunch period was then spent with Haseul talking with Jungeun and the other three girls amongst themselves.

“See when you do clownery, the clown comes back to bite.”

Haseul smacked Jungeun’s shoulder hard as the girl continued to laugh next to her. She was beginning to regret telling Jungeun about having Jinsol as her tutor soon.

“Can you shut _up_,” Haseul whispered to her lowly.

“Karma really getting to you for always making fun of her whenever you get the chance.”

“I don’t always do it… just sometimes.”

“Haseul, we both know you’re lying.”

She decided to ignore Jungeun and instead change the subject, tucking a few strands of her short hair behind her ear.

“Anyways, are you still busy with dance practice.”

“Yeah, we got an upcoming show to perform so I’ve been practicing like crazy lately.”

Haseul sighed, cursing to herself silently. So that means she couldn’t get Jungeun’s help and nobody else really since math wasn’t a subject most would care about.

“Okay, make sure to not overwork yourself.” The concern caught Jungeun off guard but she still smiled and pulled Haseul in for a side hug.

“Thanks, Seulie, didn’t know you care about me so much.”

“Unfortunately I do.”

A snort came from the other side of her that surely belonged to Sooyoung who was covering her mouth. Haseul could sense Jungeun blushing wildly with a goofy smile from making her crush laugh. She glanced at Sooyoung to see her scrolling through her phone when suddenly Jungeun grabbed her and pulled her by her shoulder, almost letting out a scream.

“_Dude_,” Junguen whispered excitedly. “She laughed at the joke, oh my god, I’m a comedian.”

“The joke _I_ made about you?”

“Um, yes?”

Haseul couldn’t really believe Jungeun sometimes.

They soon started their meeting once everyone finished eating and reviewed through the different upcoming school activities they’ll have to organize. They discussed the dance show that Jungeun had lightly touched on with Haseul, the upcoming singing competitions, and a few other events. Once the meeting had finished Haseul excused herself to the bathroom with the little time they have left, sending Jungeun a thumbs up at the distressed girl sitting near Sooyoung.

She pushed the door to the bathroom and stepped inside only to stop at an unlikely sight.

Two girls were in a very heated make out session with the blonde in between the legs of the other girl sitting on the sink. Haseul stood stock still, shocked and embarrassed at catching them in the middle of what could have led to something more. She immediately covered her eyes, feeling her cheeks reddening but luckily for her the door to the bathroom made a loud creaking noise that broke the two of them apart.

“Oh my god, I-I’m sorry,” Haseul stammered out and was about to turn around and leave when the girl that was sitting on the sink rushed past her, bumping into her shoulder and apologizing profusely before scurrying away. Haseul was still in the bathroom and the force of the shoulder bump only sent her stumbling inside the place. She was already embarrassed at catching two people kissing and now here she was making a fool of herself more by tripping over her own feet.

A pair of hands gripped her waist, causing Haseul to squeak at the touch and blush even harder. Even though this person stopped her from falling she wanted nothing more than to leave the place already. She didn’t even want to go to the bathroom anymore.

“Whoa, be careful there, baby.”

Haseul stopped her internal screaming at the familiar deep voice, a sickening feeling flooding her body. She slowly turned her head up to see the very last person she ever wanted to encounter.

Jinsol.

She was the blonde who was kissing that girl, lips stained red and white teeth on display to show off her smile. As always, she wasn’t in the school’s uniform with black jeans, her dress shirt untucked, a leather jacket and her tie nowhere in sight along with boots. It made the wave of humiliation that hit her earlier completely disappear and now full of disgust. She now realized that Jinsol’s hands are still on her waist and standing a little too close for her comfort. Without thinking, she pushed the blonde away from her with a glare and putting some distance between them.

“Don’t call me that.” Haseul spat out as Jinsol stumbled back slightly, eyes focusing on her. For some reason, it sent a shiver down her spine from the lack of emotion in them.

“Hmm, it’s a compliment, can’t you tell?” Jinsol said smoothly, the sound echoing around her in the bathroom.

“That’s what you say to every girl.”

“And how would you know that?”

Haseul closed her eyes momentarily and opening them to see that smile only growing. She clenched her fists on either side of her body as she tried her best to stay calm. As for Jinsol, she was just leaning back against the sink now.

“Whatever, I’m not going to argue with you.” She grumbled on and walking to the farthest side of one of the sinks to be away from Jinsol. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, if you want to call it that, and started tidying up her hair.

“I’m not here to argue, baby, I’m just having a conversation.”

“It’s _Haseul_, not baby.”

There was a beat of silence as Haseul tucked her hair once more and fixing her lipstick. She then heard Jinsol chuckle, the sound angering her.

“Okay… Haseul, but I’ll still call you baby.”

She huffed in annoyance, the blush still present at the mocking tone Jinsol had. She faced the blonde who had her arms crossed, staring up hard at her until Jinsol spoke again.

“You’ll have to put that anger for a better use like math.” Right, she was her tutor…

Haseul scowled and wanted nothing more than to slap the grin off of Jinsol’s face. Instead, she walked forward until she was right in front of Jinsol and pushed an accusing thumb into her chest.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Haseul stated while Jinsol stood just as confident.

“Really? Your work that Mrs. Lee showed me says otherwise.”

Jinsol challenged her glare with an equally as intense gaze, the two having a staredown. The more Haseul stared into those eyes the more she became oddly entranced at how brown they were and how smooth her skin was.

_Wait, what am I thinking._

Haseul relented with a scoff with an odd feeling, looking away from Jinsol.

“Unbelievable…” Haseul grumbled to herself, shaking her head.

“Hmm, you and me both,” Jinsol commented as she turned to fix her hair as well which just consisted of her running a hand through her hair and calling it a day. “I’ll leave you be then.”

Haseul wordlessly stared down at the floor, her anger still boiling inside as Jinsol walked away. She pulled the door open only to look over her shoulder one last time.

“Also,” Haseul returned her gaze on Jinsol to see her with that lazy smile.

“I’ll see you in class, Haseul.”

//

She held her head high as she walked to her math class with Heejin, already dreading it.

Haseul was by no means a popular student nor was she a snob from what people have spread about her, but she made sure to walk with an air of confidence and keep her friend circle small as her parents have thought her. Growing up, a lot of people bullied her for her shyness and eventually, she had to grow out of it or people will continue to walk all over her for her entire life. In front of other people, she made sure to never have someone cross her or even think about insulting her.

That’s why while she walked with Heejin who rambled on and on about Naruto, she walked with poise precision that no one else has ever seen compared to Heejin’s shoulder hunched and sluggish walking.

She still loves her friend.

“Good luck with, Jinsol.” Heejin teased once they arrived at the door. Haseul resisted the urge to roll her eyes and pinched Heejin’s side that caused the girl to yelp.

“Thanks, I’ll hopefully manage.” Haseul smiled at seeing the grimace on her face before Heejin pulled her in for a quick hug and waved at her as she walked in the direction of her class.

Once again there was Jinsol out of uniform as she leaned back against her chair on the far right in the back of the class, next to windows that showed the clear blue sky and the sun shining brightly overhead. She made eye contact with her and seeing her send a wink in her direction as Haseul started walking. She ignored the gesture and glanced at Mrs. Lee to see her wiping some olf equations on the board and catching Haseul nearby.

“Good afternoon, go take your seat by, Jinsol.” Her teacher said low enough for only her to hear in the slightly loud classroom. Haseul could only nod her head stiffly and pass by the rest of the students as she got closer to Jinsol. She didn’t utter a word to the relaxed and took her seat beside her.

“Welcome to the back of the class, Haseul, hope you enjoy your stay.” She heard Jinsol’s words right next to her and it only sent a wave of annoyance as she gripped her pencil case.

“I’ll try my best.” She replied while retrieving the rest of her supplies.

That was the last thing Haseul said before class officially began. They were reviewing the same lesson from last class now introducing graphing and different terms that Haseul had a hard time remembering. She took notes well like she’s supposed to, however, when she can’t even understand most of what is being taught she ends up staring at a bunch of numbers not knowing where to even begin. It seems that Jinsol noticed her struggle and leaned in close to her with her notebook.

“Here, this where those two are supposed to go.”

Haseul jumped slightly at Jinsol being so close to her and glanced at her face to see she was trying to help her. Her eyes trailed back to the notebook in Jinsol’s hand to see how neat and perfect she had her notes along with side notes for any sort of explanation. It surprised Haseul to see the number of notes she had and being able to understand all of them but she didn’t show it on her face.

She then remembered how Jinsol mocked her in the bathroom and instantly frowned at her. “No thank you.”

Jinsol raised an eyebrow at her that had Haseul follow the movement. She couldn’t deny that Jinsol is gorgeous and with her being into girls, of course, Haseul couldn’t help but stare for those reasons.

Only those reasons.

“Come on, I know you don’t understand,” Jinsol whispered as to not bring any attention to them. She felt her pride being injured and again denied Jinsol’s help while turning back to the front of the class.

“I said no, Jinsol.”

She heard Jinsol sigh next to her and relax into her chair, her stare still on her. Haseul tried her best to ignore Jinsol and pay attention to the rapid equations being written on the board only to still feel her stare on her. It made her fidget in her chair coupled with the frustration she was already experiencing to try and understand at least something. When she leaned back in her chair she made the mistake to look over at Jinsol and blush slightly.

Jinsol had her back against the wall while still sitting, shamelessly watching Haseul with a smirk with an arm on her chair. She had her legs spread, her lap empty to entice her with dirty thoughts. Haseul tried to look away casually without a flinch changing her expression and the only way to expose herself was her blush. Okay, she needed to snap out of it.

The time seemed to tick by rapidly as next sound that she hears is the bell ringing that school is over. Haseul could see her notebook barely had notes today and was already brainstorming an excuse to change her seat when Jinsol spoke up.

“Let’s go to the library.” Jinsol offered as she slips her bookbag onto her shoulder.

Haseul was going to deny immediately and instead call Jungeun for help but she remembered she does have practice today, there were fewer students as the seconds passed by and Jinsol asked her loud enough that Mrs. Lee could have heard so there weren’t many options she could take. Haseul gave Jinsol a tight lipped smile as she started to put her supplies away.

An hour would do.

“Sure, lead the way, Jinsol.” Haseul forced out once she picked up her bag. Jinsol flashed her a smile and nodded as she led them to the library.

After school, it would be mostly empty since it wasn’t an exam or project season so it was just them and two other students spread around the area. They found a desolated table far from where anybody could see them that she’s never seen as Jinsol placed her bag down.

“I usually come here since not a lot of people pass by.”

Haseul observed the area to see that many shelves full of old books obscure practically the whole table. Turning her attention back on Jinsol, she sees the blonde sit down with a sigh and nods her head at her.

“Let’s get started, I need to go out and eat later with a few people.” Haseul rolled her eyes at the underlying message and sat across from her.  
They both pulled out there notebooks and pencils respectively as Jinsol takes her notebook to flip through it. “Hmm, poor Haseul, we have a lot of work to do.”

“I bet…” Haseul mumbled to which Jinsol chuckled.

“I can still hear you, baby.”

Haseul ignored the name and fixed her stare on Jinsol as she started talking. Jinsol actually knew what she was explaining to Haseul as she’s always had a secret interest in math and wanted to pursue a career in the field. She was serious when it came to tutoring and explained every little detail she could whenever Haseul would show the slightest frown. She knows she’s trying to act tough and not ask Jinsol for any help but whenever she nodded her head in understanding, she knew that was her silently thanking Jinsol.

She wrote a few practice questions and gave the paper to Haseul to try and solve them. It was silent once again between them, Haseul focusing on the paper as Jinsol watched her. She couldn’t help but stare to see how flawless her skin was, a few strands of her hair slipping before she tucked it to show cute elf like ears. Jinsol smiled at the action as her eyes moved lower to see her shirt buttoned up all the way and hugging her chest nicely, accentuating her breasts. She licked her lips subconsciously at the idea of marking the smooth skin there.

“Okay, I’m finished.” Jinsol blinked right as Haseul looked up at her and passing her the paper with a bored expression. There was the problem that for some reason, Haseul disliked her.

Jinsol hummed, taking the paper in her hand not before brushing her fingers against hers. She could see Haseul right the urge to pull away and instead blushed slightly. She glanced over the paper quickly to see one of the problems wrong.

“You made a mistake her,” She said while pointing at the spot. “Do you want me to help you or let you try it again.”

“I’ll try it again.” There was a determined tone on her voice as Jinsol passed back the paper that made me her smile.

She takes this small chance to study Haseul again now more comfortable as she bit her lip in concentration and erased at the paper. She took note of how soft and pink those lips were under the light, wanting nothing more than to kiss them herself. She saw Haseul’s throat bob when she swallowed and continued to write, causing her hunger to intensify. Jinsol knew her eyes darkened once her eyes went over to her neck, not a blemish or mark on the skin and completely clean. If only she could sink her teeth in to taste just how sweet her blood is as Haseul moaned under her.

“Okay…” Haseul spoke slowly, reviewing over the problem one last time. “I’m pretty sure I did it right.”

“We’ll see,” Jinsol teased while taking the paper back to see this time the answer was right.

Her eyes met Haseul’s impatient ones, knowing the girl wanted nothing more than to go back home. She briefly glanced at her neck again and could feel the hunger slowly getting stronger.

That’ll be enough for today.

“Good job, baby, we’re done for the day,” Jinsol announced while tucking the paper in her notebook.

“Not your baby, remember?”

“I don’t care, remember?”

Jinsol smirked when Haseul sent her a glare and neatly but quickly put her stuff away. She was already starting to like being around her.

Haseul stood up as Jinsol followed along, walking outside to see Haseul’s parents waiting nearby. She was pleasantly surprised to see Haseul face her while looking up, still holding that frown.

“Well, I appreciate the mini lesson I guess. It did clear some steps I didn’t see before.”

Jinsol nodded knowing it was just her way of saying ‘thank you’ to her. She smirked at an idea when Haseul rolled her shoulders.

“Of course, I don’t mind helping you.” Jinsol murmured lowly, making her voice raspier and seeing Haseul’s eyes widened. There was a trace of blush on her cheeks right as Haseul turned around to walk in the direction of the waiting car.

“Yeah, whatever,” Haseul called out as she sped her footsteps. Jinsol laughed to herself at seeing the girl flustered before smirking to herself.

She’ll get a taste of her soon

//

“She infuriating!”

It’s been almost a week of tutoring from Jinsol after school, her schedule becoming tighter with homework and lessons. It was starting to take a toll on her now as she fretted around her room while cleaning to release some of the stress.

“How so?”

Haseul sighed heavily as she plopped down on her bed and next to her phone where she was speaking with Jungeun. It’s the weekend now so she had some free time to relax and catch up with both of their lives, more Haseul talking about Jinsol during their sessions so far.

“Jungeun, you have to be there to experience what I even mean.”

“I’m sure it’s not that bad.”

“It is! She’s been flirting with me every five seconds like some horny pubescent boy.”

Perhaps it was a little of an exaggeration but Haseul wasn’t wrong that Jinsol has been flirting more these days. She was starting to become comfortable with putting an arm around her shoulder to which she’d push her away, slipping dirty jokes into conversations that caught Haseul off guard and finally just blatantly staring at her while she tries to work. It was honestly getting on the last of her nerves and doesn’t know how much longer she could take this.

“Well, have you spoke with Mrs. Lee?”

“I have… she said I still need more improvement before she could stop being my tutor.”

“Then work harder.”

Haseul wished she had Jungeun’s straightforward attitude to make like easier for herself but it was getting harder to concentrate with Jinsol around despite doing better now than before.

“That’s what I’m trying to do,” Haseul sighed out. “But math is very difficult for me.”

“Don’t worry you’ll live.”

“Not with a distraction like her.”

“Ha! What else is she distracting you with?”

Being into girls, she found every one of them pretty to her and would sometimes get nervous if they ever interacted. So, naturally, with Jinsol she was more of a mess. She was bold and suave, deep voice that sent butterflies to her stomach and an intense gaze that had her squirming in place. She may have had not so innocent thoughts about the blonde but those were only fleeting and in the moment when Jinsol would distract her more often on some days.

“Oh my god, you like her.”

Haseul felt her stomach drop at the statement and clenched her fist, her face turning red. “_No_, I am not, never will and never did.”

“You two act just like Jiwoo with Heejin.”

Ah, yes, her two other friends that were hopelessly in love with one another but not wanting to it but she was nothing like them.

“Jungeun, you’re wrong and you’re crazy, I would never have a crush on Jinsol.”

“Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that.”

“Jungeun…”

“Okay, I’ll drop it.”

The topic then switched to Sooyoung and Jungeun talking about her progress so far by talking with her more and even in their dance practice. However, her mind wouldn’t let her focus on whatever Jungeun was saying and wandered back to the idea of liking Jinsol. Even if she did wants to get with her, she had a line of girls at her disposal to use whenever she wanted and she was _not_ going to become another one on the list. A hidden part of her has thought about Jinsol kissing her in the bathroom like she had caught her before, thinking about how Jinsol would stare down at her with lust filled eyes and a hand on her thigh as she slowly leaned in.

“Haseul? Where the fuck are you?”

She was brought back to reality at hearing Jungeun curse and cleared her throat. “I’m still here.”

“Then why’d you go quiet?”

“Just thinking about some homework.”

Silence.

“Liar, we both know you were thinking about, Jinsol.”

“Jungeun shut the hell up.”

//

It was another school day spent in the student council room during lunch as Haseul talked about there to-do list.

“Sooyoung, you already started collecting money?”

“Yes ma’am, we have a hefty amount so far.”

“Good, and Jiwoo you already spoke with the drama director about the upcoming play performance?”

“Yes! I already have a team who’s going to check the stage for any dangers.”

“That’s what I like to hear. Heejin, any news on spreading the word about the food stand for the basketball game.”

“I already got a hidden spot to sell and keeping it on the low with the students.”

Haseul nodded with a wide smile at hearing the progress they’ve been making. There were fewer worries in her life now and with the help of her friends/members, it brought a huge amount of satisfaction to the plan and gave her more time to focus on school. She reviewed and few more points during their meeting until there was a knock at the door that interrupted them. Haseul stopped talking as everyone turned their attention to the door as Jungeun went to open it slightly, turning to Haseul with a knowing smile.

“It’s Jung Jinsol, she’s here to speak with you, Haseul.”

Her eyebrows raised at the name and saw Jungeun tilt her head to the door for her to see her. She excused herself from her friends who talked amongst themselves the closer she got to the door. Jungeun stepped to the side and walked back to her seat as Haseul now took her previous spot with an irritated expression.

“Jinsol? What are you doing here? We’re in the middle of a meeting.”

Haseul had to look up to meet her eyes to see Jinsol smiling as always that was annoyingly attractive.

“Just wanted to come by and give you these notes for you to keep,” Jinsol said smoothly while holding some papers. Haseul blinked at her before stepping back to take the papers in her hand and still standing at the door.

“Okay… that’s it?”

Jinsol nodded at her, resting her arm against the doorway and inching a little closer to her. She now noticed that she had a bomber jacket along with a hat that brought even more attention at her. She forced her eyes to stay on her face to stop staring at her.

“Yeah.” She simply said, as if there was nothing wrong with it.

Haseul huffed out some air. “We have a class together later, you could have just given it to me then.”

There was something that changed in the Jinsol was looking at her, eyes darkening and catching a flash of… blue? No, it must have been from the light. Jinsol leaned down so they face were a few inches away as Haseul stood still, blushing at the close distance.

“I just wanted to see you, baby,”

She couldn’t help but shiver this time at the name, secretly liking the way it sounded coming out of Jinsol. She bit her lip, a habit of hers, that caught Jinsol’s eyes and seeing her stare. Her gaze made Haseul warm at the evident want, her mind thinking about how her lips would feel pressed on hers until she pushed the thought away as soon as it came.

“O-Okay,” Haseul cleared her throat from stuttering and placed a hand on her chest to push her outside lightly. “You have to leave now.”

“Hmm,” She could feel the vibrations from her chest to her fingers from Jinsol’s hum. “No goodbye hug.”

Haseul’s heart leaped at being so close to Jinsol but also wanting the girl to leave already so she could panic in peace. She attempted to roll her eyes only to feel Jinsol slink an arm around her waist and pull her close. Their chest bumped into each other, the feeling sending her heart racing as Haseul moved the arm on her chest to around her neck. She could smell Jinsol’s intoxicating perfume and her cool breath hitting her ear that made her dizzy and her cheeks heating up.

“See you later, Haseul,” Jinsol whispered in her ear and causing her to grip her jacket briefly before she pulled away slowly, the heat from her body now gone.

“B-Bye,” Haseul mumbled back as Jinsol waved and started walking down the hall.

She stared off to the wall across from her and closed her eyes briefly to process what just happened.

“Just say you like her already and go.”

She jumped at hearing Jungeun’s voice and seeing her still with that smile. Haseul narrowed her eyes dangerously and saw that the rest of her friends were also smiling.

“Nobody says a word or I’m ripping your limbs.”

//

“You want to study at my house?”

It was currently after school and they were going back to the library only to find out it was closed for maintenance and that they’ll either have to change choose a different day for tutoring or a different location.

Jinsol was proposing more of the latter.

“My parents are never home so it’ll just be us.”

Haseul thought about being alone with Jinsol that only created a wave of different scenarios that could happen, more so intimate ones because of this tension they’ve been having. She held her binder close to her chest at the idea and forced it away to answer Jinsol.

“We can try another day,” Haseul said firmly as they walked towards the front of their school.

“Aww, come on, I got a car so it’ll be easy.”

Although tempting, Haseul doesn’t think she can handle being on Jinsol’s bed with her and having the blonde flirt as she pleases.

“Jinsol…” She trailed off once they made it to the doors and stepped outside to be met with the sight of it lightly drizzling, the clouds dark and threatening to rain harder. Haseul groaned at feeling the humidity remembering that it was going to rain but forgetting to bring her umbrella.

“Damn,” Jinsol muttered as she whistled. “It’s going to rain hard.”

Haseul didn’t say another word as she took her phone out to see that her parents won’t be home until around the evening. So, that means now she has no way to get home and no way to get inside her house.

She’ll just have to take up that offer.

“Um, we can study at your place,” Haseul said without looking at Jinsol, putting her binder in her bag.

Jinsol smiled to herself, Haseul turning to face her. “Let’s go.”

She was about to walk when she remembered it is raining and Haseul it wearing a sweater that’ll barely cover her from anything. Haseul fidgeted slightly under her gaze with an annoyed look.

“What is it?”

Jinsol didn’t respond to her and instead dropped her bag to the floor and shrugged her jacket off.

“Wait, what are you-”

“Here, put this on.”

Jinsol held her jacket out to Haseul, still wearing her cap as Haseul stared at the piece of clothing. She chuckled at seeing her eyes widened.

“What?” Haseul practically squeaked out and tightened her hold on the strap on her bag. “I’m not wearing your jacket.”

“Come on, just wear it or you’ll get sick.”

Haseul could see those intense eyes softened as she offered her jacket, slowly letting her scowl dropped. She knew Jinsol can be stubborn sometimes so there’s no point to argue, especially if she’s her only ride. She reluctantly took the jacket and held it over her head, that same perfume she’s smelled before now filling her senses. Jinsol adjusted her cap with a smile while holding her keys.

“Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

Without another word, Jinsol strode forward with Haseul following close by as it started to rain harder. She laughed when Jinsol almost slipped and hearing her laugh as well as they got nearer to her car. They finally arrived and quickly squeezed inside to avoid the rain.

Jinsol leaned back against the driver seat while still laughing and putting her bag to the back seat. “Just pretend like that never happened.”

Haseul smirked at her, the first time Jinsol’s ever seen it as she put her bag at the front of her floor. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Haseul looked over at Jinsol and now noticed at wet her shirt was clinging onto her body and seeing her black bra. She swallowed at the sight as her eyes trailed up higher to see droplets of water sliding down her jaw and to her neck, shivering from what she wants to assume is the cold. The sight was alluring to her eyes as she forced them away from Jinsol who caught her.

“You can put on my jacket, you seem to be a little _cold_ there.”

Haseul blushed at her voice and wordlessly nodded, afraid that her voice might crack if she dared to speak. The jacket engulfed her whole body and barely reached her hands as more of Jinsol’s scent hit her nose. She didn’t say another word the whole ride to Jinsol’s house and kept her eyes forward to see that knowing smirk the entire time. Once they arrived they quickly went inside the home and walked upstairs to Jinsol’s room, seeing the small amounts of muscle on her back through her shirt.

She needed to get a hold of herself.

Jinsol closed the door behind them as Haseul admired the deep blue painted walls and a few posters and gundams in her room. It was cute and oddly homey considering Jinsol’s status. She turned around to ask Jinsol a question only to choke on her words at catching her shirtless and taking off her cap. She let her eyes take in the smooth tan-ish skin from playing sports, surprising her further when she saw abs flexing slightly as Jinsol pulled a random shirt over her head casually.

“Like what you see?” Jinsol asked with a wink once she put on her short and towards Haseul who was still standing next to her bed. She didn’t fight the blush that spread over her face now realizing her mouth was agape while staring at Jinsol. She quickly sat down on the bed while taking out her stuff, avoiding Jinsol’s eyes.

“You look good.” Haseul tried to say nonchalantly while taking off her jacket and hearing Jinsol laugh.

“Hmm, okay.”

She pursed her lips at the vague reply but ignored it when Jinsol took her notebook out and soon started focus as their studying. They were engrossed in the work as Jinsol explained some complications in one equation who nodded along to what she said.

“You know what to do,” Jinsol said, giving her a paper with practice problems.

“Ugh, this is too much.” Haseul sighed out as Jinsol grabbed her phone. They’ve already been working for more than an hour yet it felt much longer than that. Just as Haseul started on the first problem she heard music playing off of Jinsol’s phone, hearing a familiar Taemin song. She swallowed at hearing the low, sensual beat of the song and tried to focus back on her work.

However, it was hard with a pair of eyes on her.

Jinsol had put the song to fill the silence as to not make it awkward and also because everything was going according to plan. Haseul has taken a liking to her more these days, she’s seen her stare at her longer whenever their eyes meet or if Jinsol stretched in the middle of class there’s Haseul who pretends to be taking notes. She still has her strong prideful facade but it didn’t fool Jinsol once bit.

She leaned back on her hands as the song continued and saw that Haseul was still stuck on the first problem. She smirked and scooted herself closer to her, their arms brushing and feeling Haseul tense up next to her.

“You seem to have some trouble there, need my help?” Jinsol asked lowly and seeing grip her pencil.

“I-It’s okay,” Haseul said firmly while going back to erasing.

Jinsol hummed as she watched Haseul for a second, thinking before knowing just what to do. She reached behind Haseul, moving even closer than their side was touching and grabbing the jacket she had discarded to the side. Haseul turned to face to question her and seeing how close they were. Jinsol’s face was a mere few inches away from that she could see her eyes now dark and just a tad bit half lidded.

“What? I’m just going to put my jacket away.” Jinsol said simply, feeling her breath ghost over her lips. Haseul doesn’t know what came over her but suddenly she could only focus on Jinsol in front of her, lips so close to hers and a hand now lightly touching her hips that had her wanting more.

Her eyes glanced down at her parted lips and seeing those sharp canines once again that first caught her attention. She wanted them on her, _needed_ them to leave all the marks she can get.

She felt that same hand on her hip pulled her closer to Jinsol, gasping at the proximity and biting her lip at the spark it sent in between her legs.

She knew she was slowly getting turned on.

Haseul didn’t push Jinsol away when her lips landed on her own, moaning softly at the feeling. Jinsol was just as she seemed, rough but slow with her movements while they kissed and gripping her hips harder. It burned her skin when Jinsol dug her fingers into her skirt wanting her even closer than they already were so she let her hands slide up to the front of her shirt and pull her down with her until her back touched the mattress. Jinsol only broke the kiss for a few seconds as she moved to not be in between her legs and staring down at Haseul.

Despite their kiss only lasting for a minute, Haseul was already breathing out of breath with flushed skin and her short hair already starting to get messy from rain and laying down, feeling those supple thighs squeezing her waist. Jinsol loved every second of it and wanted more of Haseul. She leaned down to capture her lips again, the kiss more forceful than the first one as Haseul brought a hand to the back on her neck. The warmth of her hand sent zaps of electricity dancing on her skin and grinding down on Haseul who gasped into the kiss.

She took this chance to deepen the kiss by slipping her tongue in and tasting her. Their kissing was slowly getting messier and hot, the air suffocating with pure lust. Jinsol let one of her hands rip open her shirt around her breasts, two of the buttons coming off and hearing Haseul whine slightly at the roughness. Her hand slipped under her shirt to cup one of them, groping her through her bra and feeling Haseul arch her back at the touch. She bit her lip hard right as slipped her hand under the bra and pinch her nipple, her skin on fire from all the sensations.

Haseul pulled away and moaned slowly at the attention, squeezing her legs harder around Jinsol. “F-Fuck.”

Jinsol smirked at hearing Haseul curse and dipped her head down to her neck, leaving light kisses and she continued to grope and touch her breast. Haseul bit her lip to try and stop another moan only to feel Jinsol suck on her neck rather harshly.

“Don’t hide your moans, Haseul.” Jinsol murmured on her skin before trailing her blazing tongue around the spot.

This time she choked out a moan and closed her eyes from the sensation. Haseul has hooked up with a girl before, one of the foreign exchange student, but it was never this intense as the high she was on while Jinsol continued to litter her skin with hickies. Jinsol grinded down on her again and it sent a shiver down her spine at the hot pulse to her clit, begging for more of her touch. She tilted her head back more when she felt Jinsol’s teeth nip at her neck, another wave of pleasure washing over her.

She couldn’t get enough of it, couldn’t get enough of Jinsol… except she realized it was _Jinsol_.

Haseul’s eyes flew open as the reality of what was happening hit her and pushed at Jinsol’s shoulder when she sucked harder. “S-Stop, Jinsol.”

It seems those words instantly stopped all of Jinsol’s movements as she pulled away from her neck to look down at Haseul, her breathing uneven.

“What’s wrong?”

Haseul stared at her hard as everything hit her that this is the same bed Jinsol hooks up with all the other girls she meets, the same bed that she’s made plenty of girls moan her name and next it was going to be her.

“Haseul?”

She blinked to see Jinsol’s hand coming close to her face and cup her cheek, quickly pushing the blonde harder and off of her.

“What-”

“Sorry, I have to go home right now.”

Haseul sat up and swallowed her at being someone’s number and gathered her belongings quickly.

“What do you mean? Do you have-”

“It’s okay I have a friend, thanks.” Haseul rushed out once she threw her bag over her shoulder and hiding her shirt with her jacket.

She didn’t let Jinsol say another word at her as she sped off downstairs with Jinsol following her close by. The blonde tried to call out to Haseul once she was out the door with her standing in front of the door, watching her walk down the sidewalk. Haseul sighed once she put a good distance away from Jinsol’s house and frantically pulled out her phone to call someone.

“Sooyoung, bring your ass here right now and don’t ask any questions. I’ll send you the location.”

//

“Haseul, you sure-”

“Yes, Sooyoung, please don’t talk about this to anyone. Can I stay over for the night?”

“Of course, you know you’re still my friend even outside of school right?”

“Thank you, I appreciate it a lot.”

…

“So you had a lot of fun?”

“I’m kicking you off your bed.”

//

Haseul proceeded to take the next few days avoiding Jinsol. She didn’t talk to her during class, she didn’t look her in the eyes, she didn’t dare to even look in her direction during lunch when all those girls were around her again. Jinsol tried to talk to her on multiple occasions and even texting her but Haseul would just make excuses and ignore her altogether. She was back to square one in math class and knew that it was only a matter of time before Mrs. Lee speaks to her about it.

Unfortunately, she chose today to be the day.

The bell rang for lunch and this time Haseul had to meet with Mrs. Lee in her classroom about her grades. She felt sick the whole walk there and her anxiety spiking up once she reached the door. She knocked hesitantly and waited until the door opened to reveal Mrs. Lee smiling softly as ever.

“Haseul, glad you can make it.” She said while stepping to the side, Haseul bowing slightly. Once inside there was the person who she’s been avoiding the whole time.

Jinsol was sitting at one of the desks in the front, the sight was weird to Haseul who’s used to seeing her in the back of the classroom. She saw the blank stare she held with her arms crossed, Haseul bit her lip at how attractive Jinsol looked while angry.

“Now, I assume you two know I brought you in here.” Mrs. Lee began while still standing by the door, holding her bag as if she was going to leave. Her eyes turned to Haseul who froze at the eye contact.

“Haseul, Jinsol here has told you you’ve been stressed with a few family problems so I’ll let you slack a little. However, that wasn’t to be permanent.”

Haseul nodded her head and cast her eyes down like a child being scolded.

“You two will make up the lost time by studying here in my classroom until I return from the lunch break and Jinsol tells me your progress,” Haseul could have sworn she felt her blood go cold from hearing those and turned her head up to see Mrs. Lee already leaving.

“Teach her well, Jinsol!”

And with that, she was gone.

Haseul was still standing in front of Mrs. Lee desk until she flinched at hearing a chair scrape against the floor, knowing it was none other than Jinsol.

“Come with me back here to get some books,” Jinsol called out as her footsteps became lighter.

Haseul could only sigh before turning around, walking to the desk that Jinsol was sitting at and dropping her bag to the floor.

She was already dreading this day and wanted to go home.

Haseul went to where Jinsol was at a large, wide cabinet searching for some books. She stood near her and still stayed quiet when Jinsol faced. Haseul kept her eyes down, feeling the guilt creep up on her.

“I’m not seeing any other girl.”

At hearing that, Haseul gazed up at Jinsol to see her wearing a softer expression now. “Sure, I fucked a few girls in the past but I mostly just do kissing now with some light touching.”

Haseul eyed Jinsol carefully to detect any lies only to see the same soft yet serious face she received. “And how can I believe that.”

She challenged Jinsol as well, a deep part of her wanting her to prove herself. Jungeun was right, she developed a crush on Jinsol with the time they’ve been spending together no matter how hard she tried not to. She was addicting, mesmerizing, and Jinsol wanted all of her to herself despite how selfish it may have sounded.

As for Jinsol, she was in the same situation. When she kissed Haseul the first time she was trying to get a quick meal out of her, the smell of her blood enticing and craving it more when she was around Haseul. However, when Haseul wasn’t giving her the same attention as before and pretended she was a complete stranger, it oddly hurt her and that’s when Jinsol discovered she had formed a crush on her as well. She wanted to get to know the real Haseul she’d gotten a glimpse of and not the one at school every day, she didn’t want the random girls that only wanted her for their pleasure.

In the end, they both liked each other.

Jinsol stepped closer to Haseul with a smirk and placed her hands on her hips to pull her closer, seeing the blush starting to rise when she stared deep into her.

“I’ll prove it to you.”

The kiss was dizzying, the hard press of their lips as Haseul’s hands flew up to grab a fistful of blonde hair. She pulled Jinsol closer as she tilted her hand and feeling those hands travel dangerously to the bottom of her skirt and under to grab her ass. Haseul moaned softly, fingers digging into her scalp at the rough grab. Just like their first kiss, it was intense and unrelenting, if not more now than before.

Jinsol pulled Haseul even closer while grabbing her ass, swiping her tongue along her bottom lip before biting on it hard. Haseul moaned louder as Jinsol switched their positions to push Haseul up against the wall. She could already feel the warmth spreading down to her center, dripping into her underwear as Jinsol leaned down to her neck. She placed hot open mouthed kisses all the way up to her jaw, shivering at the immense pleasure it brought to her. Her hand traveled to Jinsol’s shoulder to hold onto her tightly as she felt her teeth nip at her skin. She waited in anticipation only to whine when Jinsol pulled away slightly.

“Patience, baby,” She murmured as her hand dipped under to the front of her skirt and pulled her underwear down harshly, breaking the material. Haseul gasped, licking her swollen lips to clear come of the cloudiness in her head.

“Jinsol, why did-”

She was swiftly cut off with a quick kiss and saw Jinsol staring at her with lust filled eyes that shined blue slightly. The sight caught her off guard and didn’t notice when Jinsol touched her until she felt her fingers press against her wet clit, the heat warming her fingers as she pressed hard. Haseul cried out from the shock it sent her body, shivering hard as Jinsol leaned back to her neck.

“Be good for me,” She felt her whisper before licking around a spot.

Haseul could only hold onto Jinsol as she started to rub her clit slowly, her hips moving down to grind on those fingers. She threw her head back against the wall, letting the pressure build up the pit of her stomach and spread through her whole body.

She moaned again and biting her lip hard when Jinsol started rubbing faster, feeling her legs go weak. “_F-Fuck_ that feels good,”

Jinsol kissed at her pulse point one last time, the hunger in her growing rapidly at feeling the blood circulate quickly under her lips. Without warning, she sank her teeth in and moaned once the taste of blood flooded her taste buds, hearing Haseul gasp and moan louder this time. The stimulation was like heaven to Haseul as her legs finally gave out on her only to have Jinsol hold her firmly by her ass and pushing her harder against the wall. The combined sensations of both pain and pleasure, Jinsol biting and sucking on her neck while also rubbing her clit was too much for her and brought her closer.

“_Ah_, J-Jinsol,” Haseul whimpered out as Jinsol picked up her pace. “I-I’m close.”

Jinsol moaned around her neck, the vibrations sending a chill from the unrelenting assault. Jinsol could feel Haseul dripping her arousal all the way down to the palm of her hand as she didn’t once stop, feeling the small burn in her arm. As for Haseul, she closed her eyes tightly, her mind in a daze with her lips parted while parting her legs more. The pressure that was slowly building overtime was now reaching her peak, trembling against Jinsol from the pleasure and her moans filling the air in between them. She was finally pushed over the edge when Jinsol slipped her fingers inside her easily, deep inside and curling her fingers as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

_“Mrs. Lee?”_

Haseul slightly tensed up at hearing a student's muffled voice, still in the middle of her orgasm and pulling Jinsol closer to her weakly. Jinsol knew from where she was standing in those students walked in, they’ll be caught red handed so with her other hand she lifted one of Haseul’s legs to wrap around her waist and push up against Haseul to hide the both of them behind the cabinet.

Except, it only caused Haseul to moan loudly at her fingers slipping in deeper at being impossibly closer than before. She sloppily licked around the bite to stop any blood from dripping down to stain her shirt and pulled away to now stare at Haseul.

The sight was filthy.

Her eyes were barely opened, her cheeks glowing red with parted lips and tongue slightly out, chest rising and falling with uneven breaths and all expose to Jinsol. She bit her lip to stop a groan and feeling Haseul desperately grind down on her hands, eyebrows turned up together sinfully.

“_Jinsol_…” Haseul mewled softly, the sound spreading tingles over her skin and ruining her.

“P-Please, don’t stop,” She whimpered out.

_“Wait, I hear something.”_

Jinsol slid her fingers in and out while tucking her face next to Haseul, clinging onto her neck now. Haseul bit her lip hard to stop any more moans from slipping out when he heard the students voices again. She couldn’t even her first orgasm as much as she wanted to, helplessly squeezing around Jinsol’s fingers that stayed still inside her when it happened. She didn’t care how sensitive she was and only focused on reaching her peak once more when Jinsol started to finger her harder.

Haseul closed her eyes, feeling those fingers curl so deliciously well and rubbed against her walls just as her palm touched her clit. She stifled another moan at the sensation and breathed out shakily, feeling herself getting closer once more.

“_Yes_,” Haseul groaned out lowly, grinding down just as Jinsol pushed her fingers inside. “Keep g-going, please.”

Jinsol grunted next to her ear and picked up her pace, a squishy wet noise being heard as Jinsol kept going. Her fingers grazed over one spot in particular that had Haseul moan loudly this time at not being able to hold it back.

_“There it is again, I’m going to check inside.”_

_“But she’s not at her desk we could get in trouble.”_

Jinsol lifted her leg higher, breathing heavily as well as she went impossibly faster, dipping her fingers deeper to keep hit that one spot was _just_ right for her. Her jaw went slack at feeling the pressure rapidly build up again, it was too much with Jinsol’s breathing, her fingers pushed all the way inside, her palm rubbing against her clit to smear more of her wetness everywhere and she got that one last push.

“Cum for me, Haseul,” Jinsol whispered just as the door opened. “_Hard_.”

_God_, how she did.

Haseul buried her face in her shoulder as the pressure finally released, biting down on her to muffle her whimpering. She came hard all over Jinsol’s fingers that were now pushed in all the way, curling them as the overstimulation pushed her harder.

“I thought I heard someone…”

Haseul tried her best to stay still but could only tremble helplessly against Jinsol as her orgasm washed over her in waves, eyes rolling back. It was better, intense than the first one and god she never came that hard in her life.

“You see? I told you there’s no one.”

Jinsol moved her fingers a few times only to releases a quiet squelch into the air, silence then engulfing the room. Haseul could only hold her breath while still going through her orgasm, almost ripping Jinsol’s jacket with her grip. Jinsol willed her breathing to quiet down as they waited for the students to leave, hearing the footsteps becoming lighter.

“Huh? That’s so weird…”

“Okay, it was, now can we leave? I’m not trying to get in trouble because of your stupid ass.”

“Shut the fuck up and let’s go.”

“You see, this is why…”

And then the students left and so did their voices as the door closed with a click.

They both released a heavy breath, Haseul slumping against the wall as did Jinsol. She felt those fingers slip out of her and whimpered at the small shock it sent her sensitive walls. She watched as Jinsol brought the same fingers that were inside of her in front of their faces and suck on it, licking every spot that she could get a taste of her as Haseul watched in awe.

Jinsol leaned down to capture her in another kiss, this one softer and tasting herself on her lips. She pulled away again with a smirk at seeing how exhausted Haseul was.

“Hmm, such a pretty mess,” She murmured to which Haseul’s face reddened even more.

“Shut up, those kids ruined the moment for me.”

“But I made up for it.”

Haseul hummed before sliding her hand back to Jinsol’s neck to pull her in for a quick kiss.

“You did… and I won’t forget how you bit my neck like that.”

“I’m a vampire that needs blood, what can I say?”

…

“Please say sike…”

“You still enjoyed it though.”

Oh, how she did.

**Author's Note:**

> yeet comment and slide to my twitter @jiu_soulieee


End file.
